


TWO

by bengmi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengmi/pseuds/bengmi
Summary: 【范宜珍】第一回合
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 2





	TWO

如果时间倒回一年前，林在范想都没想过三个人也能相处得这么平和，爱得这么深。  
朴珍荣如此。  
段宜恩亦如此。  
都说人在喜爱的人或事物面前，很难一碗水端平，总有最偏爱的那个。但这个定论放在他们身上，似乎有待考量。  
虽然平时也会吵闹、会争风吃醋，但他们神奇的找到了属于他们的平衡点，将这多一份的爱意处理得异常得当。  
“早去早回，路上小心。”朴珍荣给林在范正了正领带，在他颊边落下一吻。林在范抿在他唇上作为回应，又问：“宜恩还没起吗？”  
段宜恩昨晚游戏直播到挺晚，凌晨才睡下。朴珍荣望了眼卧室的方向，刚想否认，就见到人顶着一鸡窝头，迷迷糊糊的小跑出来。  
“起来了。”  
林在范回头，被扑过来的人撞得晃了一下，抬手捋了两把他乱糟糟的头发，抹掉眼角的排泄物：“上午就别直播了，去补个觉。”  
“嗯，等你回来。”段宜恩吻了他另一边脸颊。  
送走林在范，室内有一秒的安静，但很快被段宜恩的一个哈欠打破。朴珍荣放下手里的咖啡，在开放式的厨房里，给人重新沏了一杯。  
“吃了早饭再去睡吧。”  
“嗯，吃什么？”段宜恩看到小吧台上面放了一块培根鸡蛋土司，左手边是他们早上常喝的咖啡。  
但他没注意到颜色的不同。  
“噢！怎么是奶茶？”  
“你昨天睡得晚，就别喝咖啡了。”朴珍荣撑手托脸在他对面，眼里流淌着柔情且安静的爱意。  
“你今天上班吗？”  
“宝贝你是不是没睡醒，今天星期五。”  
“我确实没睡醒。”段宜恩哈哈笑了一下，慢条斯理的将食物分块，喂了他一口，然后将剩下快速解决。  
朴珍荣抹去他嘴角的碎屑含进嘴里，揽过他额头抵住：“好好休息，晚上回来我们开party。”  
“我来定主题。”  
“好。”  
周五晚上开party，这事还得从林在范由任劳任怨的底层小职工晋升为部门经理开始说起。  
当天中午，林在范在他们三小群里报了喜，说要请他们吃饭，谁知等来他的却是朴珍荣准备了一下午的惊喜。  
家里被装扮得风格迥异，营造出一股神秘的氛围。林在范被迫戴上了他觉得幼稚无比的主角帽，坐在段宜恩和朴珍荣中间，莫大的压力却又充满幸福感。  
他们喝了很多酒，说了许多以前的事。林在范对段宜恩一眼难忘，和朴珍荣又因为一夜情而续下了断不开的缘。  
现在看来，一切都是天注定。  
“在范，过来。”  
卧室的床上一字排开整齐的摆放着样式各不相同的方形小袋，懂的人一眼就心知肚明。林在范诚惶诚恐的望向他们，“这是要干什么？”  
没有回应。他被拉拽进房间，走在最后的朴珍荣反手落了锁，“选你喜欢的，今晚我们都满足你。”  
“哈？”林在范对上段宜恩乐成弯月牙的眼，咽了口唾沫。柔软的嘴唇，藏着香甜，从淡然变得浓厚，甜进心里。  
.  
段宜恩往他肩上用了下力，自己也跟着摔进去。朴珍荣跟在后头爬上床扒下他裤子，手指埋进骨缝上下磨蹭了几个来回，慢慢抠开穴口插进去。  
“唔...”黏在一起的唇很快合不住，溢出丝丝甜腻且勾人的呻吟。林在范火急火燎的压下他的头再次堵住，吮吸的力度都不由的大了些。  
“啊...不行...你不能动...”段宜恩压住他的手臂，拉开一定的距离，在朴珍荣抽出手指时往后挪动身子。  
林在范不解的看着两人，想起身，又被人压回去。“说了我们伺候你...”朴珍荣替了段宜恩的位置亲上他，手摸到领子处的纽扣，一颗颗往下解。  
段宜恩脱掉挂在腿弯的裤子，往后扬起身子抬高腿，朝他们的方向暴露自己的私处。  
接吻的间隙里，林在范瞥见了这香艳的场景，忍不住用脚趾蹭上去，刚想要使劲儿磨人穴口顶一顶，就被段宜恩一脚踩住。  
“你再乱动不做了。”  
林在范那一根早就在朴珍荣熟练的手法下硬得发红发涨，柱身被体液和润滑剂的混合物抹得油亮，马眼不断的流出清澈的分泌物。  
箭在弦上，只能装乖。  
朴珍荣舔他耳廓，在酸胀饱满的龟头上捏了一把，满意的听到他难耐般的闷哼，随即倒吸了一口凉气。  
火热的硬物进到高热黏腻的口腔，黏膜若即若离的包裹住肉柱亲吻，上下研磨吞吐。朴珍荣嘴唇红且湿润，贴合在分身上随着摩擦的力度逐渐加大变得越发嫣红，来不及咽下的唾液，从舌尖蔓延，滴落在林在范胯间。  
“啊...嘶...”快感激烈的抚摸着全身感官，他抬起手臂挡住眼睛，又难忍的将视线往下拉，不出意外的看到了段宜恩自己抚慰的画面。  
骨节分明的葱白手指，按揉着已经足够柔软的穴口，然后轻轻挑开并入两指，缓慢的抽动。他白皙的肌肤上生出淡淡的粉，嘴唇微张着泄出粘人的低吟。  
是清甜的水果香。  
“珍荣...我好了...”段宜恩往自己硬质的突起上摁了一下，快感冲撞上来，他来不及抽出手指颤抖夹紧。朴珍荣吐出林在范水淋淋的肉物，扭头捧住他的脸，与之拥吻。  
“唔...”扶着那根热烫的巨物顺了两把头部，段宜恩沉下身任凭硕大的龟头撑开穴口，碾过软肉充满整个甬道，同林在范一起发出连串过爽的长叹。  
朴珍荣在一旁从抽屉里翻出按摩棒，用口水整个打湿，再挤上润滑剂，矮身的同时，手不得闲的慢慢把东西推进深处，喉咙里冒出隐忍难耐的呻吟，扭腰迎合振动的频率摆动。  
林在范瞥见他这副浪荡模样，呼吸急促的粗喘几口，想伸手去摸，段宜恩柔软的后穴突然快速的套弄起他的阴茎。  
“啊——”他倒抽一口冷气，清晰的感觉到，对方故意收紧穴口，奋力蠕动湿热的软肉，摩擦自己根硬热的巨物，他低低的骂了句小浪蹄子。  
这话被当做调情，段宜恩咧嘴朝他笑，抬起臀部，使性器滑出大半，只留个头部在里面，然后收缩穴口轻巧的上下晃动，再猛地一坐，重新把那大家伙吃进去。  
硕大的龟头一路横冲直撞，残忍的碾过体内硬质的突起，磨得稚嫩的黏膜火热，隔着肠肉狠狠地碰撞挤压鼓胀的精囊。段宜恩痉挛着夹紧，穴肉像是长了无数张小嘴，一吻一离间，描摹出粗大圆润的形状。  
林在范被他熟练的吞吐弄得声音低哑，他皱起眉头趁人不注意，摆臀用力顶了两下。段宜恩惊叫着绷紧小腹，腰身在空中划出一道优美的弧度，肿胀的阴茎咕噜冒水，滴滴答答落了人一肚子。  
“说了你不准动！”身上的人涨红了脸庞，按住他企图再动的腰胯，报复的绞紧，缓慢拉出，再迅速落下，给予他最甜蜜的惩罚。  
“舒服吗？”段宜恩俯下身，抿他嘴唇，舔吻他胸前只有他们能摸到的软嫩肉粒。林在范又难受又爽快，煎熬的晃了晃脑袋，换来重重的一咬，胸口的疼痛伴随着快感直冲大脑，他慌乱的点头，又听到段宜恩问，“想摸摸我或是珍荣吗？”  
他睁开被欲望侵占的双眼，对方虽然看着自己，但手已经伸向了一旁的朴珍荣，揉搓起那根湿润且巨大的肉根。  
两具美好的酮体围绕在在身旁，怎叫人不蠢蠢欲动。  
“想。”他双眼赤红，像是要生吞活剥了他们。朴珍荣闻言牵着他的手按到自己腿间，拢住自己勃发的性器。林在范上下揉搓套弄，还频频用指腹似有若无的摩挲他鼠蹊部的嫩肉，激得人痉挛的合拢腿又张开，想要得到更多的爱抚。  
林在范得了劲，包住他沉甸的肉球在手心捏揉，又从根部撸过青筋突起的柱身，集中宠爱敏感稚嫩的龟头，指甲恶意的抠弄他那道湿润的缝隙。  
“嗯呃——！”前后夹击的快感很快冲破身体负荷，朴珍荣低叫着射得一塌糊涂。他瞧见对方指尖掌心上淫乱的精痕，以臣服的姿势俯下身一点点舔干净。林在范很受用的将手指插进他口腔，搅动他柔软粗砺的舌苔。  
口水滴滴答答的落了一床，嘴角下巴也沾了很多。他满意的抽出黏腻的指节，掰开段宜恩臀瓣，抚摸因吞进分身而被撑平的穴口。  
光滑、软嫩且湿润。随便摸两下都能被泛滥的肠液打湿手指。  
急不可耐的随着抽离再插入的动作，多塞进一根手指，段宜恩堪堪放松身体将其含住，嘴里喊着不行，紧贴着林在范私处的肉臀却更加剧烈的晃动起来。  
两人同时射出来之前，他被林在范托着屁股，半悬在空中自下而上的快速进出。肠道被磨得层层舒爽，他越夹越紧，腰部渐渐没了力气，就要跌落下来。林在范看准时机撤去依托，因为重力原因，迅速下坠的那一刻，体内的硬物残忍的碾过敏感点直冲内里，达到从未有过的深度。  
段宜恩难受的同时又爽到害怕，撑着人腰腹颤抖了好一会儿才缓过这阵劲来，虚脱般的喘着粗气从他身上下来，侧躺到他身边同他接吻。  
这时，朴珍荣取出后穴的按摩棒，扶着林在范的肉棒轻抿龟头慢慢往下吞。林在范倒抽一口凉气，揪着人头发的手紧了紧，在半强迫的状态下重新硬起来。  
“在范，好好享受。”朴珍荣重复段宜恩方才的行为，扶着笔挺的性器缓缓坐下。段宜恩在旁边饶有兴趣的看着他们，有一下没一下的握着自己的一同撸动。  
虽说这场性爱按理是由他们主导，但最后爽得过头的两个人哪里还管得了这个。林在范直接把人放倒，用后背位重新将人狠狠贯穿。段宜恩躺倒朴珍荣身下，替他口垂下来被撞得一晃一晃的阴茎，而自己的勃起也被人握在厚实炙热的掌心，脆弱敏感的部位来回摩擦着藏着薄茧的皮肤，碰撞娇嫩湿热的口腔黏膜，是无法言语的快乐。  
同段宜恩一左一右的把朴珍荣搂在中间，林在范意犹未尽的拿分身在他穴里捅了两下，惹得人不舒服的闷哼一声。  
他低笑着退出来，一人给了一个吻。  
.  
如果说，这场恋情始于一个意外，那么它注定不平凡。  
那时候林在范还是基层一个不起眼的小员工，除了长得帅，其他啥也没有，偏偏他的帅还因为不会打扮而被遮避了。但也正是这副不惹眼的容貌，让他和朴珍荣有了一个会使未来天翻地覆的相遇。  
剧情十分的烂俗。  
林在范陪领导喝多了，把朴珍荣在的更衣室当做成洗手间，还特傻比的和人家打招呼。朴珍荣衣服脱到一半，裸露着肌肉匀称的上半身打量贸然闯进他空间的人，头一次没有直接轰人。  
从这一刻开始，所有的事情都偏离了正轨。  
来这家夜店的人，哪个不知道他是这里最炙手可热的，就算是老板都要敬他三分。  
“喂，厕所不在这里。”看他开始解裤子，朴珍荣不得不出声。  
土小子愣了一秒转了个身，朝着他的反方向打算继续，丝毫没有受影响。  
“靠！”他低骂了一句，也不顾对方裤子有没有穿好，拽着人的手往后面的浴室一扔，“快尿，我耐心有限。”  
滴滴答答的水声没一会儿便畅快的响起。朴珍荣双手叉腰，觉得今天一天的好心情都被这突然出现的人搅坏了。  
到底谁把如此倒人胃口的人放进来的，扣他一个月工资都不解气。  
让开路给他出去，祈祷再也不见。但越是渴望，越容易出差错。  
朴珍荣眼睁睁的看着人在自己面前摔倒，黑压压没什么朝气的黑框眼镜掉落在了地上，露出平时不常露面的高挺鼻梁和眼尾微微上挑的精致眉眼。  
咦，好像也不太差啊。  
鬼使神差的凑过去瞧了瞧，他那颗堪称职业的色心，分分钟竖起了旗杆。准备下班的朴某人，为了一己私欲，重新开张。  
.  
“喂，你叫什么名字？”  
高档的卧房，是朴珍荣的休息室。他拍拍这个初次见就吸引了他的人的脸，但林在范一点动静也没有，安静的打着小呼噜。  
“不回答我就脱你衣服了啊。”撩开身下人盖在额前厚厚的头发，端详着他与打扮不相符的精致容貌，朴珍荣越发觉得自己捡到宝了。  
一颗一颗解开他衬衣的纽扣，柔软的唇配合着指尖的轻抚，流连的在细腻的肌肤上游走。将胸前两颗红果刺进乳晕里，然后松开，看它弹出来时引发的阵阵颤栗。  
林在范还是无动于衷，看来醉得不轻。  
“啧，真没劲。”朴珍荣嘴上这么说，但身体却诚实又主动，舔舔人还未涨大的龟头，用湿热的口腔包裹住，反复的给人深喉。  
人的欲望，即便是在睡梦中，也是能真实反应的。  
那团本还疲软的肉物，在他卖力的吞吐下，翘得老高，硬挺挺的一根杵在他眼前。他得意的抹掉嘴角流出来的唾液，褪掉自己仅有的裤子，扶着那根巨大慢慢沉下身。  
愉悦瞬间沁上心头，从尾椎处逼上来，酥麻了四肢。  
“嗯啊...啊...好大...”朴珍荣一边放肆的呻吟着，一边摆臀用潮湿的小穴快速套弄。咕唧咕唧的水声越来越大，也越来越急，搅得内里仿佛升起了一团火，像万般蚂蚁爬过，又痒又爽，带着丝丝的痛。  
林在范是被这股难耐的躁热弄醒的。睁眼便见一个面容姣好的男人以一种很匪夷所思的姿势坐在自己身上，后面那处不是用来做这种事的小洞含着自己的粗大，紧紧包裹挤压，奇异的升腾起一股难言的快感。  
“你...你是谁？！！！”惊恐的环顾四周，他的记忆渐渐回笼，也算是摸清了来龙去脉。  
朴珍荣用力夹了夹他因为松懈而软了分毫的肉物，迅速的沉下腰坐得更深，然后抬起来，骂：“裤子都脱了，我是谁很重要吗？”  
林在范微张着嘴低哼了一声，难以想象这人懂得多少技巧，柔软且湿漉的肠肉摩擦着他的肉棒，一抽一抽的缩紧穴口，像是要把里面的精水全部吸出来。  
“你慢点...”握住他扭得欢快的腰肢想制止他的动作，自己却又忍不住的摆臀在他浪得出水的小穴里疯狂动作。  
朴珍荣舒服的眯起眼睛，小声的吸气，向后仰起身子又承受不住的跌下来趴到林在范身上，勉强的撑着上身冲他笑得一脸谄媚。  
“啊哈啊...再用力...”伸手到后面掰开自己的臀部，放松穴道，让他操得更深，蹂躏最里面那块脆弱。  
快感弥弥漫漫的从后面炸开，随着抽插的动作，拉出根根银丝。两人交合处黏腻一片，那根放肆侵犯他的巨物一下下拉锯着，朴珍荣只能与他一同低喘着，将其箍得越来越紧。  
“嘶...好厉害...要射了...”林在范抓揉着他的臀肉，想更深更用力的撞上几个来回，但朴珍荣不配合，挣扎着要起身。  
濒临喷发的性器脱离了热情的包裹，不得劲的颤动了一下，他刚想抱怨，下一秒便瞪大了眼睛。朴珍荣俯下身含住他勃发的肉物，放松喉咙一直吃到根部，再微微拢住往上撸顺，来回这么几次，最后抿住酸胀的龟头，狠狠一吸，林在范就彻底泄在了他嘴里。  
“好浓啊...”他咂咂嘴，喉结滚动了一番，全部吞进肚子里，然后一点也不停顿的去掰林在范的腿。  
“诶！你干什么！”发泄过一次后林在范清醒了不少，被他的动作吓得心脏一抖。  
“礼尚往来嘛，我让你上了我，你也得同等回报吧。”朴珍荣一脸理所当然，不由分说的伸手摸到了人后面从未被开发触碰过的地方。  
林在范慌张的阻挡他的手，但清醒不等于有力气，几乎是分分钟就让人攻城略地。  
本以为只有疼痛，可没一会儿后，他终于体会到了方才朴珍荣露出的愉悦是从何而来。性器以肉眼可见的速度膨胀，后穴被扣刮按摩得酥酥麻麻的，甚至反射性的夹紧那两根手指，放大刺激。  
“这么快就有感觉了，我还担心要准备很久呢，看来我技术还不错。”朴珍荣得意的按压他的前列腺点，撸湿自己的性器后，一寸寸的顶进去。  
林在范根本没有反抗的余地，他浑身早就因为被人频繁的玩弄后面而软了身体，咬牙承受着对方的侵入：“唔...好热...”  
朴珍荣压着他的腿缓慢的动起来，俯低身子用性感的嗓音在他耳边呢喃：“这润滑剂有点催情效果，我试过，很舒服的。”  
大概他说的话有点暗示作用，林在范真的觉得体内越来越痒，而且空虚，燥热得他只想分开腿，让人作弄得更深，止止他里面的痒。  
“啊...再快一点...嗯...”催促着终于说出这种羞人的话语。朴珍荣依言变着法子折磨他甬道里的软肉，把隐忍的低吟逼得全然藏不住，羞耻的释放在空气里。  
林在范像是被汗水洗过一番，完全不敢相信那一声声娇媚的喘息是自己发出来的。身上人的庞然大物还在体内抽动，火热又坚硬的昭示着他的存在，再加上对方剧烈捣弄时的狠劲，快感一浪浪的直冲大脑，身体像是被万只蚂蚁爬过一般，头皮又痒又麻。  
“嗯啊啊...不行了...快停下来...”要射的感受越来越强烈，林在范慌张的去推压在身上的人，但朴珍荣纹丝不动，反倒把性器插到更深的地方，在里面小幅度高频率的抽送，狠顶他的敏感点。  
“你是第一次吧？”朴珍荣低下头来吻他满含惊恐的双眼，手掌顺着人躯体滑下，猛的握住被冷落的肉物，上下快速套弄，“射吧，会很爽的。”  
翻江倒海的热浪汹涌了一番，然后全部汇聚到身下两处受到疼爱的部位。林在范极其痛苦又爽快的呻吟，射完了才反应过来，这一切是多么的耻辱。  
他竟然被人睡了，还险些被操射，说出去不得丢死人。  
“还有空走神？看来我得好好反思一下了。”药效哪里是这么容易消散的，朴珍荣说话间，林在范便体会到了来自那东西的凶猛，即便心理无比的抗拒，生理上却只有顺从投降的份。  
最后到底做了多少次，他记不清了。只记得意识模糊之时那人想把精液射自己脸上，他挣扎着躲开，白色的粘液堪堪落在身上和脑袋边。  
荒唐的一夜。  
.  
朴珍荣醒来时，身边已经空了，也没有留下任何的温度，看来人走了很久。他抖抖睡乱的被子翻个身，看见躺在床头柜上叠放整齐的一小沓纸币，无语的嗤笑一声，心想这人还挺有意思。  
真想睡自己这点钱可差的远了。看来他是碰见了一个涉世未深的小羊羔，前后说不定都是第一次呢，还被自己都强了。  
这么算来，朴珍荣更是觉得他赚了。林在范长得不差，昨晚看着让他很有继续下去的心情，甚至有些迷恋对方痛苦又愉悦的表情，就是不知道还有没有机会再见到他。  
应该不会很痛吧，自己在床上的本事，可是一直都被人夸赞呢。  
朴珍荣没纠结太久，反倒越想越回味起昨晚在自己主导下林在范给他带来的快感，意犹未尽的伸手摸到后头的肛口，轻轻插进一根手指，闭上眼想象着对方那根在自己体内快速的抽插。  
硬质的突起被用力压住，他往上弹了下身子，手握住阴茎的头部狠撸了几下，很快的射出来。  
浑身舒爽的感觉很好，但也有些累。他感受着自己加速的心跳，心想不如晚点再起，外头便有人来敲门了。  
那是朴珍荣第一次见段宜恩。  
留着寸头，一张小脸晒得黑黑的人瑟缩又镇定的躲在经理身后，但也看得出其样貌的精致。朴珍荣心里嘀咕了句怎么这样子，面上却慵懒的看着门框问找他做什么。  
其实答案不言而喻。  
无非就是让他带新人罢了。  
想不通这年头有这么多人愿意从事这个行业。朴珍荣打了个哈欠，方才意识到自己没资格说人家，自己不就是自愿的嘛。  
他抬眼仔细瞧了一下男孩，发现到对方眼里微小的一丝抵触与看不起但又不得不谦卑的无可奈何，觉得很有趣。  
看来也不是完全自愿嘛。  
“我看他底子挺好，交给其他人不放心。”经理的话给足了他信任。哪怕朴珍荣一点也不缺。  
“行吧，人留下，我和他说几句。”话落，男孩眼里盛满了不安，似乎是以为只套一件白T就出来的朴珍荣要在关闭的房门中对他做什么。  
但他不可能和经理寻求帮助，他本来话就少。  
“进来吧。”朴珍荣看他还愣在门口，侧身让了让路。男孩硬是拖到他迈步，才慢悠悠的跟在后面进来。  
“帮我带上门。”他往后瞥了一眼，男孩又不情不愿的倒回去一步，把门关上。  
房内的装饰不奢华却也不简单，很像他现在争到第一但不张扬的样子。  
“怎么会想来做这个？”朴珍荣随意的靠着床头，裸露着下身让段宜恩不敢直视。  
“需要钱。”  
“能赚钱的工作很多，怎么选这个？”他像是随口一问，又像是要探个究竟。段宜恩有些烦了，本就觉得不怎么光彩，口气便变得更加差劲，“不用你管！”  
“行，我不问。”朴珍荣见好就收，“我虽然带你，但也只是授课的时候，其余的时间你要在这里做服务生以便平衡在你身上所支出的费用。”  
段宜恩点头表示知道，但眼里仍旧含着几丝不甘熄灭的犟与傲气。朴珍荣懒得多和他解释。  
入了这行，就像失足落入会不断下陷的沼泽中，只有放下所有向外头的人求救。而他们唯一的自保方式便是讨好顾客，以最低的姿态，屈服于他们，取悦他们。不管是用嘴，还是身体，或是更加脆弱不堪的内心。  
条件是不能交付出去。

TBC.


End file.
